Killjoy (Killjoy)
Killjoy (sometimes known as "Killjoy the Clown") is the titular main antagonist of the slasher-movie "Killjoy" and its sequels "Killjoy 2: Deliver Us From Evil", and "Killjoy 3" ("Killjoy's Revenge") and "Killjoy Goes to Hell". He is a killer clown and a wicked demon that is the end result of black magic on behalf of tragic individuals who sought love and closure but instead became victims of violence and injustice before be reborn by Killjoy's magic and in the end after the deaths of their rivals and tormentors, these people who summoned him, pay a terrible price by losing their souls to Killjoy. Thus Killjoy was born and began to murder everyone he came across, prone to driving an ice-cream truck. He was portrayed by both Angel Vargas and Trent Haaga. Appearance Killjoy appears as a playful, yet psychopathic carnical clown in all his 4 colorful and menacing clown outfits in the three Killjoy movies. ''Killjoy'' Killjoy appeared in the original Killjoy movie and he was portrayed by Ángel Vargas. It begins with a boy named Michael, a teenage boy who has the hots for a beautiful girl named Jada, but is always rejected because Jada is stuck with her boyfriend, a gangster named Lorenzo, and when Michael comes close to her, he is threatened with bodily harm by getting beat up by both Lorenzo and his homeboys, T-Bone and Baby Boy. But Michael is secretly involved in black magic, and tries to bring a doll that he keeps calling Killjoy to life. But the spell does not work quickly; after he is abducted by the gangsters and brought into an abandoned area of the woods, Michael is "accidentally" shot and killed by Lorenzo when they were supposedly joking around with him. A year later, Jada is now going out with a guy named Jamal (Lee Marks), who is just as nice as Michael was. Meanwhile, Lorenzo is now going out with a girl named Kahara (Groves), who is just like Jada. When Lorenzo leaves to have sex with her, T-Bone and Baby Boy go to get some ice-cream to get munchies, when the ice-cream man, who's dressed up like a clown (Vargas) really sells drugs. Baby Boy and T-Bone hop in the truck, when suddenly, they end up in some abandoned building, far away from where they live. They split up to find a way out. Baby Boy finds a way out, but before he can make a run for it, he gets rammed into the wall by the ice-cream truck. Meanwhile, T-Bone finds some pot lying on the ground and starts to smoke it, when suddenly, the pot starts to burn him, and his body vanishes, and ends up back to his hide-out, along with Baby Boy. Meanwhile, Lorenzo, after having sex with Kahara, hears something outside her apartment building, and goes outside to check. He finds the ice-cream truck and opens the door, and the ice-cream man pulls him in, and ends up at the abandoned building. After finding the ice-cream man, he confronts him and shows him the (living) corpses of T-Bone and Baby Boy; after they fade away, he shoots the ice-cream man dozens of times, but the ice-cream man sucks up the bullets (a spoof of The Mask) and shoots the bullets out of his mouth, killing Lorenzo. Meanwhile, one of Jada's friends, Monique, calls Jada, telling her that a seemingly homeless man came in to her room and needs them to come over. The homeless man tells them that Lorenzo killed Michael a year ago, and explains that Michael was brought back to life by the Ice Cream Man, whose real name's Killjoy, the doll Michael has, and tells them that Killjoy just killed Lorenzo, Baby Boy, and T-Bone. Then he tells them that Killjoy/Michael can be killed by Jada, because the love of a young woman can destroy the evil in the heart. Before leaving, he tells them that they have to kill the doll the spirit of the ice cream man came from, and the ice cream truck is outside. Still not believing what the homeless man said, they go inside the ice-cream truck to check it out, and they end up in the abandoned building, where they're confronted by T-Bone, Baby Boy, and Lorenzo, who souls' are under Killjoy's control and are now his accomplices. The trio start fighting the accomplices until all three are killed. Then Killjoy comes out and knocks Jamal and Monique out. He asks Jada for a kiss, upon which Jada agrees to do so, under one condition: that he will leave her world and never come back. But instead of disappearing, Killjoy transforms into Michael. Michael tells Jada that he did it all for her. Jada, who desperately wants to stop Michael/Killjoy from killing, stabs Michael to death, and Michael fades away. Jamal, Jada, and Monique are about to leave when Killjoy, Lorenzo, T-Bone, and Baby Boy appear behind them. Jada then remembers from the Homeless man that they have to kill the doll. The trio frantically run back into the ice-cream truck, where they end up in Michael's house, where the doll lies on the floor. The doll turns into Michael, who constantly begs her for forgiveness, but Jada continues to stab it. The earth starts to shake, and while Jada, Jamal, and Monique try to stay still within the circle of candles without breaking it, Baby Boy, T-Bone, and Lorenzo's souls are sucked into a portal. The trio then watch as Killjoy finishes off Michael (via vaporization), and the trio are sent back to Jada's room, where the homeless man thanks them, and vanishes, meaning he's an angel from heaven. The trio decides to go out and eat, when they are confronted by Ray Jackson, and his girlfriend Tamara, who are both in Jada's English class. Ray says that he gained access into the club free because his brother owns the place, and his name is Killjoy. The trio then see that Ray turns into Killjoy, and Tamara turns into Lorenzo. Killjoy starts laughing maniacally at the trio, with Jada screaming "NO!", until Jada wakes up in bed, along with Jamal, indicating that the entire experience was all a dream. Jamal tries to calm Jada down by going under the covers to perform oral sex on her, but then rises from the covers as Killjoy. The film ends with a shot of Jada screaming and Killjoy stating, "That was some good pussay!!!", followed by his evil laughter. ''Killjoy 2: Deliverance from Evil'' Killjoy returns in Killjoy 2: Deliverance from Evil, and he was played by Trent Haaga. Years later since after the mysterious deaths of Jada and her friends who escaped the wrath of Killjoy, a young man named Nic being chased by two cops, Officer Donnelly and Officer White for selling cocaine. A week later, Nic, his partner-in-crime Ray-Ray and three other delinquents: Eddie, Ce-Ce and the shy Charlotte Davis are taken by two detention officers, Denise Martinez and Harris Redding to Loxahatchee Canon, where there is a detention center for the delinquents to stay in order for them to pay for their crimes. On the way down, their engine blows in the middle of nowhere, with no cell phone reception, no gas stations nearby and no hope. The men then head out to get a signal on Redding's cellphone, where they find a house nearby. Ray-Ray breaks into the house to find a working phone when suddenly, a gunshot is heard and Ray-Ray falls down on the ground with a shotgun bullet in his chest. The men are then greeted by a localredneck resident named Lilly, who threatens to shoot them next if they don't leave. When the group refuses, she points the gun at Eddie and just before she pulls the trigger, Redding shoots her in the head with his gun, who proclaims: "Don't f**k with my kids". Redding tells them to get Ray-Ray back to the van while he searches for a phone. On the way back, they hear another gunshot, warning them that there are more rednecks out there. Believing that Redding is dead, the men quickly head back. They get back to the van and find out that they don't have a medical kit with them. Warning them about the rednecks, the group head out to find a phone booth. About an hour later, they find another house belonging to a voodoo priestess named Kadja Boszo, who tells them that she can try to help Ray-Ray with her magic, but proclaims that if Ray-Ray chooses to stay alive, he'll be alive. If he doesn't, he would be dead. Meanwhile, Ce-Ce tells the group a story that her grandmother told her about, an evil spirit named Killjoy, therefore proving that the events of the previous film never occurred. Nic, intrigued and believing that Killjoy can help Ray-Ray, bribes Ce-Ce with cocaine if she can bring Killjoy to life. After seemingly to have failed, Nic yells at Ce-Ce and she goes to cry about it in an outhouse. Suddenly a pair of teeth chatters its way through the outhouse and off-screen, starts killing her. The teeth chatters its way out and a gloved hand picks it up and puts the teeth back in his mouth, revealing him to be Killjoy. Killjoy heads back to the house where he bumps into Eddie, who is pumping water out of a water pump. Killjoy, by using his telekinetic powers, lifts Eddie up off of the ground and impales him onto the pump. Back inside the house, Nic arrives and gets told that Ray-Ray choose not to stay and now he's dead, and Ce-Ce and Eddie are missing. Nic heads out to go find them and takes Ms. Martinez's gun for protection. Outside, he runs into Killjoy. Realizing he killed Eddie and Ce-Ce, he shoots him a few times but nothing happens. Killjoy, with his powers, magically makes Nic kill himself with his pocket knife. Ms. Martinez, Charlotte and Kadja, now the only people left alive, now discuss how to kill Killjoy. Kadja tells them that there is a spell to put him away for good, but before that can be accomplished, Killjoy uses his powers to slash Kadja's throat as she makes her way outside to confront him. Killjoy enters the house, knocks out Ms. Martinez and just as he's about to kill Charlotte, Redding comes back, and just as he and Killjoy are about to fight, Charlotte splash Holy Water on Killjoy's face, melting his head and killing him. The next day, Charlotte, Ms. Martinez and Redding are taken out of the wilderness by a ranger. ''Killjoy's Revenge'' Killjoy appears in the final sequel Killjoy 3 (Killjoy's Revenge) and he was once again portrayed by Trent Haaga. Some time passes and Killjoy is once again called, this time through a blood pact. Immediately he resorts to using the blood spilled by his summoner to create three underlings, which he dubs Punchy, Freakshow and Batty Boop. However the man does not name a victim for Killjoy, leaving the scene without doing so. This causes Killjoy and his posse to vanish and return to their world. Meanwhile a college student named Sandy is watching over her professor's house while he is gone from town, along with her friends Rojer, Erica and Zilla. While fetching the morning newspaper, Rojer finds a sack on the professor's doorstep. He carries it into the house, however Sandy protests against opening it. They decide to uncover the contents that night when Erica and Zilla return, and doing so, they find an ornate mirror which they hang on the professor's wall. That night Zilla inspects the mirror on his own, whereby he is transported to Killjoy's world. Killjoy stages a boxing match between Zilla and Punchy which nearly kills Zilla, however his friends discover his physical body and successfully resuscitate him, rescuing his consciousness from Killjoy's world. Furthermore, a barrier has been placed over the house, trapping the group indoors. Erica is the next to fall victim to the mirror, and soon enough Killjoy makes his presence known by communicating with the three students through the mirror, beckoning them to join him in his world. He reveals his plan to dine on Erica, and invites the group to his feast. The professor returns home and is quickly informed of the situation, however he is not surprised, having summoned Killjoy in the first place. Sandy, Rojer, Zilla and the professor enter Killjoy's world through the mirror, and each person faces a different demon. Zilla manages to convince Punchy not to be Killjoy's slave, the professor escapes Freakshow and Rojer is seduced by Batty Boop, while Sandy leads Killjoy on long enough for Boop to jealously confront him. Killjoy berates her for ironically coming onto another man, and then destroys her. The group then fails to save Erica at the dinner, before Killjoy's posse slices her apart on a silver platter. A battle ensues wherein Freakshow is vanquished with salt, and Zilla suggests Punchy take this opportunity to strike back against Killjoy, who slays him for his insolence. Rojer is also killed during the encounter by having his head whacked off with a giant mallet. The professor finally enacts his plan to say the name Killjoy originally went by in antiquity (back when Killjoy was an ancient and demonic spirit of pure vengeance in the old countries of Africa and Asia including Mesopotamia and he goes by many names), in an effort to subdue him. He also reveals himself to be the father of Michael, whose soul Killjoy exploited before destroying. The professor chose not to name a victim while initially summoning Killjoy because the target of his revenge was ultimately Killjoy himself. The clown applauds the professor for his deviousness in using both himself and the students alike to achieve his revenge. Killjoy proclaims that the souls he consumes become a part of him, and the spirit of Michael appears, consoling his father. With the professor's guard down, Killjoy slays him as well by smashing him with the giant mallet. The two survivors, Sandy and Zilla, resort to laughter to quell the clown, but Zilla is killed when Killjoy taunts them while actually trying to be humorous. Sandy continues to laugh at Killjoy while shouting his original name "Furydahn", which after revealing that he is an ancient Babylonian demon of deceit and vengeance, incapacitates him long enough for her to return to the mirror and be transported to her world. Killjoy then explodes in a fit of innards. Sandy is shown to be committed for insanity, having not stopped laughing since the ordeal, and under the suspicion of murdering her friends and the professor. ''Killljoy Goes to Hell'' Killjoy is back in the fourth installment of the demonic clown series. This time Killjoy is being accused of not being evil, since he let one of his victims (Sandie) get away. Killjoy must rely on his only chance of proving how evil he really is... get Sandie into hell as his witness. The demon clown Killjoy is on trial in Hell. Having failed in his last outing to claim his victim's soul, he must face the devil himself in Hell's courtroom and prove that he's evil and worthy of a demon. His only hope is the testimony of his last victim and a trial by combat. Killjoy's murderous minions Batty Boop, Punchy, and Freakshow plot a daring rescue attempt, but they have nosy detectives, renegade clowns, and a whole mess of demons in their way. If they fail, Killjoy is damned to oblivion, never to return. In the deserted snowy desert where an Old Hag living in a dusty shack being paid a prize by the Bailiff for conjuring up Killjoy. Upon being summoned, Bailiff appears and chokes Killjoy out, who wakes up in an electric chair and is tortured while being asked if he pleads innocent or guilty. Meanwhile on Earth, it's been three years since the events of the previous film, and Sandie is still locked up in the Essex County Mental Asylum and is still questioned by Detective Grimley and Detective Ericson about the missing bodies of Zilla, the Professor, Rojer and Erica. She only responds with laughter, and Dr. Simmons informs the detectives that her brain is always in the stage of laughter, and cannot figure out what is causing her to do this, but from the evidence in the Professor's house, and his relationship with Michael from the first film, Detective Ericson believes that the legend of Killjoy might be real after all. Meanwhile, the Bailiff takes Killjoy into an elevator down to Hell, where the courtroom is under Beelzebub's control. Killjoy is on trial for the crime of being too soft and not scary, as he let his last victim, Sandie, escaped from his realm. The accuser is Jezabeth, the Devil's Advocate, who was once in a relationship with Killjoy a while ago before dumping her. Killjoy has to present witnesses and evidence to prove him guilty, and is stripped of his malice buffoon and his powers. In Hell Jail, he meets Skid Mark, a human demonic clown who idles Killjoy, but has a secret agenda to take his position. He offers to become Killjoy's attorney, and with what little left of human blood he has left, conjures up Punchy, Freakshow who is missing his little brother, and Batty Boop, who still has a grudge at Killjoy for vaporizing her. She recognizes Skid Mark, but can't remember him. In the first court hearing, the trio are brought to the stands and questioned by Jezabeth, but everything goes to hell as Punchy only speaks polari, Freakshow's a mime, and Batty Boop gets Killjoy to apologize to her in front of everyone, not to mention Skid Mark's failure as an attorney. Because of this, less that half of Killjoy's fifty three names are crossed out by Scribe, the court's stenographer, which makes Killjoy weaker and erases them from existence. Back on earth, Detective Ericson and Dr. Simmons begin to notice that the Professor's evidence on Killjoy is disappearing, and they can't remember them either. They decide to meet up with Detective Grimley and Sandie back at the Asylum to discuss what's going on. Meanwhile in hell, Punchy begins to organize a revolt against the court with the rest of the demonic clowns to help Killjoy, and Freakshow goes to the Old Hag's to find materials for a new bionic brother when he notices she has a magic mirror, but is only granted access to it unless he sleeps with her. He brings the materials back to Batty Boop, who conjoins him a new brother and tells her about the mirror, and Batty Boop decides to help Killjoy by entering the mirror to Earth and bringing Sandie to hell prove Killjoy guilty. Batty tracks down Sandie's location and she and Freakshow enter the mirror and end up in the asylum, where Freakshow kills the Security Guard, Jim, and Batty kills Det. Grimley. Sandie tries to escape but Batty catches her and pushes her into the mirror. Dr. Simmons finds Jim dead along with Sandie's straight jacket and thinks she did it. Freakshow is about to kill Det. Ericson, but is summoned back to Hell, leaving Ericson behind scared and wounded. Back in Hell, Beelzebub takes Killjoy to the elevator and takes him to Oblivion, the Final Circle of Hell, an area of nothing, to show him where he'll be for the rest of eternity if he loses. He also leaves out a box on the desk in the courtroom for Killjoy, which he claims is insurance. The next court hearing, Killjoy fires Skid Mark out of anger and decides to represent himself. Batty brings Sandie to the stands, in clown mode, and Sandie recaps the events to Jezabeth. Killjoy asks Sandie how she felt afterwards, and goes into vivid detail on what Killjoy did, convincing Beelzebub that he is in fact evil. The only thing left to convince him is the Trial of Combat, where Killjoy has to fight to the death with an opponent, which is Skid Mark. Batty Boop recognizes Skid Mark as one of her victims, who roofied her and raped her, leaving behind only one 'love bite' on him: an infection. Skid Mark turns into a monster, and claims whoever wins gets to keep Batty. An unnamed Clown Observer hands Killjoy a bag of tricks, compliments of Punchy and the clowns, which is ineffective. Batty tells Sandie if Killjoy loses, she won't be able to get out of hell, so Sandie hands Killjoy his malice and crushes Skid Mark's head off. The Clowns revolt in the courtroom, where Batty kills Jezabeth and Punchy kills Bailiff. Beelzebub, in a fit of anger, incinerates everyone but Punchy, Freakshow, Sandie, Batty and Killjoy before disappearing. Killjoy opens the box, and presses a button, which will self-destruct Hell in a minute. The group escapes in the elevator up to Earth, where the clown posse pursue Sandie in the streets. Powers and Abilities Being a demon, Killjoy has very powerful dark magic and possesses a variety of magical abilities that appeared often playful, magical and silly but very deadly indeed. He can disappear and reappear at will. He can create illusions that can tricked fools and victims into terrifying traps. He absorb bullets and spits them out at his targets like a machine gun. He appearently has reality warping powers. He too can turn water into confetti. Personality Killjoy is completely sadistic as he takes pleasure in the killing others both guilty and innocent alike. Even as a clown, Killjoy himself is quite a prankster for he likes to tease and taunt others. Quotes Clown Army *Batty Boop *Punchy *Freakshow *Skid Mark *Dirty Clown *Dreadlock Clown *Tramp Clown *Switchblade Sinister Clown *Clown Observer *Hillbilly Hobo *White Face *Harlequin Category:Evil Clowns Category:Killjoy Category:Titular Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trickster Category:Illusionists Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Liars Category:Demon Category:Collector of Souls Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Male Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Revived Villains Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Summoners Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Voodoo Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Leader Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Living Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Ringmasters Category:Deceased Villains